


Zoo

by Ethmellie



Series: Tiny Souls of Magic [6]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Demon Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Domestic Fluff, Dragon Liu Yang Yang, Fairy Kim Jungwoo, Fluff, Hell, Hellhounds, Hide and Seek, Husbands, Hybrid Huang Ren Jun, Hybrid Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Hybrid Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Kid Fic, Kid Huang Ren Jun, Kid Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kid Lee Jeno, Kid Liu Yang Yang, Kid Mark Lee (NCT), Kid Na Jaemin, Kid Park Jisung (NCT), Kid Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Kissing, Little steamy at the end, M/M, Magic, Mutant Powers, Pixies, Royalty, Supernatural - Freeform, The live in a Castle, They're Panicking, Vampire Mark Lee (NCT), Vampire Na Jaemin, Vampire Park Jisung (NCT), WayV's dog Bella, Werewolf Lee Jeno, mentions of others - Freeform, mischievous kids, of course not in front of the kids, play dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmellie/pseuds/Ethmellie
Summary: Maybe Jungwoo bit off more than he can chew when he agreed to host a play date for all of his friends' babies in his very LARGE and very OTHERWORDLY castle in the realm of Elysion. And now he dragged his husband into this mess as well.Oh just how in the name of all things possible were they going to pull this off? Jungwoo just prays the castle's left standing by the end of this. But that's just wishful thinking.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Tiny Souls of Magic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712167
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> You really don't have to read the other one shots before this but just for some clarification: 
> 
> Mark, Jaemin, and Jisung are brothers and are Vampires.
> 
> Hendery and Donghyuck are brothers and are both half Siren, half Werewolf.
> 
> Jeno is an only child and is a Werewolf. 
> 
> Renjun is an only child and is half Kitsune, half Dragon. 
> 
> YangYang and Chenle are adopted brothers and YangYang is a Dragon and Chenle is a Fairy.
> 
> A.

Okay, so maybe taking care of 8 children all under the age of 10 in a big ass castle in the world of (basically) Hell was a HUGE mistake. 

But how could they say no to their good friends with such adorable little children? 

_CRASH!_

Little children who were probably more demonic than all of Lucas's demon subjects put together. Jungwoo sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his blonde head as he felt a horrible headache coming on. 

" _HOOOW_ do they run so fast?!" 

Jungwoo turned around from his small thinking spot to see his husband, a literal Demon King, panting with his hands on his knees, hairline beading with a little perspiration, beautiful ruby red and diamond white eyes looking up at the fairy in exhaustion. 

Jungwoo couldn't help but let a small giggle leave his lips, walking over to his husband to card his fingers through his thick raven black hair, pushing it back a little. 

"Probably because they're kids. And supernatural at that." 

"Yeah, but we're supernatural too. And adults." Lucas looked back at him with a wide eyed look as if what he was stating was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm guessing you've never been around children." 

"Well obviously not, I'm a demon, not a stork." 

Jungwoo fondly rolled his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips. 

So here's what had happened: All their supernatural adult friends who lived in the mortal world up above (not really up above, it's just a saying) had decided they had wanted their kids to have a play date. A few of their houses were too small to play in, other places were always present with mortals and they didn't want any torches or pitchforks to cut the play date short, Taeyong's mansion was getting renovated at the moment, and Dejun had said that Kun's family (Pureblooded angels, heavy superiority complexes, elitist assholes) were coming the week they had planned the play date to meet their new family member, Chenle, and the house needed to be in tip top shape. 

So that left only their good friends Lucas and Jungwoo, who were rulers of Elysion (what mortals would deem as Hell but really isn't, but kind of is in some ways) and lived in a large castle made of gold, white, and black marble. 

Jungwoo was really the only one who visited the mortal world more frequently and the one day he visited Ten to catch up on the upper world gossip, that was when he was asked the million dollar question that brought him and his lover to this here predicament: 

_"Can you host a play date for all the kids in your castle?"_

It really _was_ Jungwoo's fault, if they were being technical, seeing as Ten had even given him the option to back out if he wasn't okay with it, but how could he say no to his friend's secretly pleading eyes and big cheer and smile when he agreed. 

And how could he say no when little Hendery and Haechan ran up to him screaming, "Uncle Woo!" when they saw him, giving him big hugs, and also cheering when their Pa told them the news on the location of their play date. 

And how could he say no when Ten relayed the message to the rest of their friends who also cheered and thanked him immensely for this opportunity. 

Just how could he say no? 

But now just seeing the present day predicament him and Lucas were now in just made him wish just a _tiiiny_ bit that he had said no. 

"Okay, so I know that they're still inside the castle, I can feel their energies, and WOW I wish I had that type of energy right now, and all we have to do is play their little game and find them, and capture them, and you can sing them a pretty little lullaby, and then they fall asleep and then BAM! They'll be ready to be delivered back to their parents!" 

Lucas crossed his arms while giving Jungwoo a satisfied smirk, as if his whole plan was solid and full proof and that nothing would be able to go wrong in his way of thinking. 

Then another body flinching _CRASH_ resonated throughout the hallways, startling the two men. Lucas then let out a defeated whine, rubbing his hands over his face while his shoulders slumped down, already giving up. 

Jungwoo wanted to laugh at how easy it was to thwart the plan, but when he realized again the situation they were in, he just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. 

Then he felt a small hand on his ankle, making him almost jump out of his skin by the unexpected touch. As he looked down, he was surprised to see Jisung looking up at him with wide eyes, his favorite bat plushie clutched in his small hand as he dragged it across the floor. 

Jungwoo had almost forgotten that they had left him in the playpen. _But then how did he get out?_

Jungwoo looked back up towards the playpen to see it in the exact position it was in before, plushies strewn across the floor inside, minus the bat plushie the baby was now beginning to chew on, a half empty bottle of a special formula for baby vampires, and Jisung's favorite blanket. 

"That's...odd?" Jungwoo raised an eyebrow, wondering if he should be worried about that or not. After Jisung babbled loudly to him, raising his arms up to be carried, he decided it wasn't an important matter now.

"Oh." Jungwoo bent down to pick up the tiny baby, making sure he wouldn't drop his bat just in case he threw a fit if it fell. But it was futile attempt since the baby found the fairy's necklace, a simple butterfly pendant Lucas has gifted him years ago, to be more interesting, dropping the bat carelessly. He grabbed it in his adorable chubby fingers, concentrated pout on his face, examining the sturdy chain as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. 

"He's so cute." 

Jungwoo looked up to see Lucas staring fondly at the baby, raising his hand to caress his head and then talking to the baby in a cute silly voice when the baby raised his head to look up at the demon. 

"I think he's the only good one of the bunch," commented Jungwoo, the baby's tranquility never ceasing to amaze the two. At first it was only going to be the older kids, but then Taeyong's renovation was going to be loud today and he didn't want an angry baby on his hands while trying to make sure everything was going according to plan. 

And with a big eyed pleading look, how could Jungwoo say no? 

Mischievous giggles passed the two adults and then they both remembered what they were trying to do; round up all the kids, get them to sleep, and then send them back to their parents. Easy right? 

"Okay buddy, you wanna come with me or Jungwoo?" Lucas bent down to Jisung's eye level, the baby following his movement. They waited a couple of seconds in silence, Jungwoo about to suggest for either one of them to take him since he couldn't really understand until Jisung let out a small noise, reaching his arms out for the demon who cheered in triumph. 

"Yay! Coming to the dark side I see?" Lucas cackled evilly, carefully grabbing Jisung in his arms while jumping up and down in a silly dance, happy that the baby decided to choose him. Jungwoo rolled his eyes at his husband, laughing when the baby began to laugh loudly too at the demon's silly antics. 

_Oh, he couldn't be more in love._

"Okay! So this is what we do!" Lucas started again, after taking almost half an hour to work out the baby chest sling, making sure Jisung was strapped in tight and secure and also making sure he wasn't uncomfortable in any way.

"Mhm" Jungwoo looked at him expectantly, ready for another one of his crazy plans. 

"We tell them we're keeping Jisung hostage and that the only way they can get him back is to come quietly and accordingly to the play room. Or else we'll send Bella on them." 

"You forgot that Bella also went with Hendery." 

Silence. 

"Okay! New plan!"

~  
  
"Okay boys! You win! We'll be _it_ for hide and seek! I'll count to twenty and then we'll come find you! One..." 

After having a very thorough discussion on what they were gonna do to round up the kids before their parents got back, they decided to put it into action, knowing the plan was working when they could hear evil giggles, hushed whispers, and small running footsteps, resonate all throughout the large castle. 

Jungwoo just hoped none of them would get hurt or enter a room that would simply traumatize and ruin their childhood. Maybe next time they should just take them to a secluded place, with a fence. Or maybe a force field. 

Kids, especially growing ones with abilities not tamed yet should be kept inside something that would actually hold them and not something easily breakable such as a fence. Jungwoo put that thought aside to come back to it later.

After Lucas finished counting to twenty, both him and Jungwoo poked their heads out of the playroom, knowing these certain group of kids would do anything to capture their babysitters for the day, liking to put a new remix to the game. 

Jungwoo was honestly terrified, and just a little proud, of how far they were willing to go to just win a game or to avoid getting captured. Jungwoo didn't know if his oncoming dramatic tears were out of fear or pride. 

Probably a little bit of both.

"Okay," Lucas began, whispering loudly to his husband and the gurgling baby who was too busy chewing on his fingers, hanging from his chest, "you go to the east wing of the castle and I'll go to the north. Alright team, break!" 

Before Jungwoo could comment, a loud sneeze erupted throughout the castle, making everything shake violently, scaring the trio almost half to death before it settled. 

Lucas and Jungwoo snapped their heads towards each other before both speaking what was right on their minds. 

"Renjun." 

~

In the end they decided to scour the castle together, knowing the sweet little angels ( _read: gremlins_ ) would team up together to take them down, and of course two heads is better than one, so now here they were.

Lucas would start humming a little mysterious tune under his breath to add some background music to their predicament and Jungwoo didn't know whether to laugh or hush him just in case the others heard him and knew where their location was.

Thankfully a few more sneezes followed after the first one, the two husbands hearing it come from the second floor of the west wing. After they had made it up the grand staircase, they slowly began to search every room, Jungwoo even blowing some fairy dust around the rooms to see if it could trigger another sneeze from the baby hybrid. 

And fortunately, it did. 

When a swirl of golden fairy dust drifted through the air and into the last room at the end of the hallway, a deadly blue fiery sneeze erupted through the door, making the trio, well duo, freeze in their spots before running towards the wall nearest to the door, falling flat against it before looking at each other. 

"It's him! He's in there!" whisper shouted Lucas, a victorious glint in his eyes, mouth opening wide in a beautiful triumphant grin. 

Jungwoo couldn't help but smile back, but then knocked himself out of his internal ' _my husband is the most beautiful and cutest being in the whole world_ ' monologue so he could focus on the problem at hand. 

"Okay, but how are we gonna capture him?! He literally sneezes fire! And not the regular kind, its the BLUE kind! One of the hottest fires ever known to both man and supernatural," Jungwoo whisper shouted back, panicking a little at how such a young boy could breathe one of the deadliest fires, besides the white fire that resided in their kingdom.

He just hoped he wouldn't gain any ice related abilities just like his kitsune father had or he'd _really_ be a handful then.

"Uh...shoot! Okay...um...okay...we can-wait!" Lucas snapped his fingers, eyes going wide before looking back at his husband with a pleading look in his eyes, hands coming together in a begging motion. 

Jungwoo narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Please don't be mad at me at what I'm about to say next, my love."

~

" _If I get fried, I'm haunting you for the rest of your miserable and eternal life,_ " Jungwoo threatened telepathically, flapping his tiny pink butterfly wings in front of his husband's perfect nose. 

His dearest love, light of his life, fire in his loins, had the greatest idea to send Jungwoo into the room of fiery death in his monarch butterfly form to distract Renjun from the door so Lucas could swoop in and catch him. 

Jungwoo had wanted to protest but knew it was the only way to catch the hybrid, seeing as he has been obsessed with butterflies ever since he had found out they existed. Which was _years_ ago. 

So with an irritated huff and growl, magenta eyes burning holes into his husband's head when he was about to get ready to coo at the cute growl, succeeding in shutting him up right away, he pushed himself off the wall, closing his eyes and wrapping his long and majestic butterfly wings around his body, shrinking into his incognito form which consisted of being a regular butterfly. 

"I love you too and don't worry, I'll protect you if he sneezes again" Lucas whisper promised with another radiant smile while holding out his pinky for Jungwoo to lightly tap, in which he reluctantly did. He then flew down to land on Jisung's nose who went cross eyed at the small insect, cooing with interest. He tried to grab him, but missed when Jungwoo instantly flew back up into the air, mentally sweating at whatever was to come when turned the corner into the room. 

With another mental sigh, he pushed himself towards the door, turning the corner and-

"Uncle Woo, I know that's you." 

Jungwoo looked around the room to find...no one. 

The room was empty. 

Completely and utterly empty. 

Jungwoo was, for lack of better words, confused. 

And audible sigh was heard. "Down here." 

Jungwoo followed the voice's instructions and looked down and-oh! There he was!

And so far away! No wonder he couldn't find Renjun. Jungwoo had been so scared of getting toasted that he flew up _waaay_ too high for anything to catch him. Except for a very perceptive kid who looked at him with questioning lilac eyes, a raised eyebrow, a crossing of arms across his chest, two attentive triangular fox ears and a calmly swaying tail.

He slowly flew down to Renjun's eye level, before landing on his tiny nose, beaming when the cutest little giggle fell from his mouth. "Uncle Woo! That tickles." He shook head at the lightest touch on his nose, hand coming up to scratch the small spot before looking back at the butterfly still hovering in front of him. 

The small hybrid cupped his hands together then pushed them forward so Jungwoo could comfortably sit on his hands. After he landed, Renjun slowly brought him closer to his face and whispered, "Is Uncle Lulu still out there?"

Jungwoo flapped his wings twice to signal a 'yes'. 

Renjun rolled his eyes before walking out the door and startling a crouched demon and yawning baby almost half to death, before pushing his hands forward again so Jungwoo could take flight. After Jungwoo was a good height above the ground, he wrapped his wings around himself again, letting his magic fill his body before elongating it and twirling through the air gracefully before landing on his feet with a soft thud, dark pink monarch wings returning back to their floor length size, acting almost like a cape. 

The look of wonder on Renjun's face was worth the troublesome transformation he had to endure, never doing it as much since he hated feeling _that_ small and vulnerable whenever he turned into a butterfly. 

He shuttered at the memory of almost getting squished once. 

"Aha! One down, seven more to go!" Lucas raised one of the baby's hands so he could lightly give him a high five and then raised it in front of the fairy so he could reciprocate it. Jungwoo, feeling a little used, huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and giving his back to his whining husband who began to beg for his forgiveness. 

"If we capture all these kids before their parents get here, then I'll consider forgiving you" Jungwoo huffed again, looking down at Renjun who giggled when the fairy winked cheekily at him. 

"Yeah, only when catch all of us!" Renjun added with a cheeky grin, crossing his arms like the fairy had done. Lucas let a smile grace his lips before nodding, "Deal. And when we do catch these kids, I get an endless supply of kisses in return." 

The demon leaned over to kiss his husband's cheek, relishing in the disgusted noise the hybrid let out, the little one complaining about 'adults' and their 'weird kissing at random times'. 

Jungwoo laughed at Renjun's words before bending down to pick him up, caressing his black ears and then turning around to face the still smiling demon. "Deal." 

Lucas let out a satisfied 'yes' before turning his attention to Renjun who had been admiring Jungwoo's necklace. 

"Now, tell us where the others are." 

"Why do you think I would tell you?" Oh Lucas could see how much this kid resembled Yuta now. At first he had his doubts, but now he could _really_ see it.

"I'll give you a present if you tell me where they're hiding" Lucas leaned in, whispering in a conspiring voice, knowing he had Renjun when the hybrid's eyes widened after hearing the word 'present'. Jungwoo shook his head knowing that bribing kids was never the answer, but then again, they were desperate. 

"Fine. But I'll only tell you where one is." 

~

Donghyuck was in the garden. 

It would've been easy to track him down if they had had a much smaller garden, but that wasn't the case. After Jungwoo had begun living in Elysion, he had begun tidying up the garden everyday, never missing a day to take care of the flowers and plants, the fountain, the fishes swimming in the small stream that surrounded the wildflowers, etc. 

So now, they were searching for another mischievous little hybrid in a miniature forest. 

It also didn't help that Elysion wasn't known for its very bright sky, more like known for its very dark skies ranging from blue to purple to black. However, the plants here were very unique. The trees overhead with their dark glittering leaves would produce small growing crystals that would glow brightly in the darkest of times throughout the day, creating enough light to make their way through the garden. 

The plants and flowers on the ground as well would glow in many different colors ranging from pink to green to blue and yellow, some colors so unique no one would even have a name for them. Lucas was still as fascinated as the first day flowers began to bloom in the very garden he never to care of, looking at his husband in childlike wonder and amazement, making the fairy giggle at his reaction. 

Jisung and Renjun had the same reaction. 

Renjun had kept leaning over to card his fingers through the many petals and leaves they passed, Jungwoo happily indulging him. Lucas had even taken a fallen leaf off of the ground, the plant still glowing in all its fluorescent green glory and held it up for Jisung to take, the baby quickly reaching for it. 

It was when the baby's eyes widened and he opened his mouth that Lucas quickly took it away, knowing that biting into one of those things would leave your mouth stained for days. He knew from experience. 

They had continued walking through the mini wonderland until they heard soft singing. They abruptly stopped, listening more closely to the soft angelic voice. 

Jungwoo placed a finger over his mouth, motioning for everyone to stay quiet. Lucas nodded and quietly followed the still singing voice. They were about to walk around a large bush but then Lucas suddenly stopped, making Jungwoo and Renjun bump into him. 

The demon turned around to face the two before motioning for them to get in front of him to see what he saw. Jungwoo walked around his husband before peering around the bush to see their brightly illuminated waterfall cascading over the pond as always, fishes floating around in their bubbles in the air as always, and crystals of every color stuck at the bottom of the creek, minding their business as always. 

But the only thing out of place was the small hybrid at the edge of the pond, shoes and socks taken off beside him, feet gently kicking in the water. Then he heard it. 

The singing. 

More specifically, Donghyuck singing. 

Fishes began to float around the baby in their bubbles, creating a small audience for the hybrid to sing to. He seemed to be distracted so Jungwoo decided it was a good time to catch him. With another shushing motion, Jungwoo carefully put Renjun down on the ground before making his way over to the pond, lifting his wings a little so they wouldn't drag across the floor like they usually did. 

The singing became louder and Jungwoo just wanted to cry at how pure and beautiful it sounded, but he had a mission to accomplish!

So as slowly and quietly as possible, he bent down and then wrapped his arms around Donghyuck, pulling him off of the ground and out of the water, twirling them both around and laughing at the loud shriek the hybrid let out. 

Lucas began to laugh too, coming over with Jisung and Renjun, high-fiving Jungwoo when the fairy stuck out his hand. "Perfect! Two down, six more to go." 

"Ugh! How did you find me? This was literally a good hiding spot" Donghyuck whined, letting his bottom lip jut out and glaring at the two adults before making eye contact with Renjun. 

"You!" 

"You weren't exactly hiding! You were singing in a quiet garden! Anyone would have found you!" Renjun reasoned, returning the glare Donghyuck was giving him. Jungwoo and Lucas looked at each other with wide eyes before breaking up their their little argument before it got out of hand. 

"Okaaaaay! Now, why don't we find the others? Duckie? Wanna give us a hint on the whereabouts of your friends." 

"Hendery's in the pool" he replied without hesitation and remorse. 

"To the pool!" 

~

They knew they could trust Donghyuck when they made their way to their indoor pool under the castle when they saw Bella sitting idly by the edge, watching the water with interest. 

They knew Bella had gone with Hendery since the boy had taken such a liking to her ever since he saw the hellhound. When Bella heard the footsteps from the stairway, she was immediately bombarded with two happy kids, running their fingers through her fur and cooing at her, excited to play with the hellhound. 

Jisung even began to start flapping his arms, whining to get down when he saw her, probably reminded a little bit of Ruby even though they looked completely different. 

" **Bella, is he in the water?** " Lucas asked in the language she knew, the hellhound quickly understanding and turning her head towards the water and turning back towards the demon, confirming his suspicions. 

"Alright, I guess I'm going for a swim." 

The kids then began to whine, wanting to go for a swim as well, but stopped when Jungwoo pacified them by saying they could go for a swim the next time they visited, if they behaved well enough. 

The husbands gave each other a ' _that's not gonna happen_ ' look before Lucas began untying the baby sling, gently passing Jisung over to the fairy who gladly took him in his arms. He stripped himself down to his underwear, quickly plopping into the water and swimming to the middle of the pool, before waving to his husband, kids, and hellhound goodbye and then going down under in search for Hendery. 

"My brother's really good at swimming. He's always in the water for hours, he'll never find him" Donghyuck snootily commented, a smug smile on his face. Jungwoo decided to indulge the boy in his little game. 

"If your uncle Lulu can find him before you reach to the count of 100, you and Renjun have to tell me where the others are hiding." 

"And if he doesn't?" 

"Then I'll give you both all the sweets in the world." 

The boys gasped, looking at each other with stars in their eyes. That definitely caught both of their attention. "Deal!" 

"Okay, now...start."

"One, two, three..."

By the time Donghyuck had starting counting in the 70s, Jungwoo began to sweat. _What if he doesn't make it?_ _Why did I say 100? I should've said 200 or 300 at the most. What if they're lost? What if they lost Hendery under their care? What if Lucas comes back up right when Donghyuck is done counting? Oh goodness, Sicheng and Ten were going to MURDER him if these kids win the bet. Why did he make a bet with a KID?! Why-_

When Donghyuck started counting the 90s, the water began to shift and ripple, everyone leaning over the edge of the pool to try and look clearly. 

"Ninety eight, ninety nine-" 

The water then suddenly burst open with a splash, two heads emerging from the water, Jungwoo cheering loudly along with Jisung who bounced in his lap, clapping along with the fairy, not noticing two hybrids whining in defeat at seeing the demon and other hybrid baby get closer to the edge. 

"Yay! You found him!" Jungwoo continued to cheer, smile becoming even wider when Lucas smiled back at him. 

"Did you have doubts?" The demon pulled himself up and out of the water, turning back around to bring Hendery up with him who shook his head out to shake out the water clinging to him. Jungwoo had started to notice his scales starting to spread across his skin and grow darker in color, shimmering like small emeralds in the dim torch light. He was growing up so fast.

" _I made a bet with the kids that if you came out before they counted to 100 that they would have to tell me where the others were._ " Jungwoo spoke telepathically.

" _And if I didn't?_ " 

" _I would give them all the sweets in the world._ "

Lucas's eyes widened, a surprised laugh leaving his mouth. " _Well good thing I came out before he finished. Do I get a treat then? For saving you from the wrath of Sicheng and Ten, darling?_ "

" _Later, baby._ "

The adults simultaneously winked at each other before Jungwoo went to question the kids about the others and Lucas began to heat up his body while hugging Hendery to his chest, who giggled at the tight hold, so they could get dry faster. 

~

After the two were dry and Jisung back on Lucas's chest, Bella and Jungwoo on either side of the rounded up kids, they were now on their way to the library where according to Renjun's words, Jeno was there. 

They actually felt kind of dumb for not looking there first, knowing the werewolf pup loved to read since both of his parents loved reading to him and also loved giving him books to read by himself. 

However, when they entered the library, they felt all their confidence and hope evaporate once they remembered what their library actually looked like. 

Humongous ebony shelves as tall as the trees in their garden filled the room, the upstairs and downstairs portion were filled with an everlasting plethora of scrolls, books, writing material, and more. The torches on the empty spaces on the outside of the shelves shone bright, giving the library a warm feeling to it. Books and scrolls were floating all around the air, going back into their rightful places, the kids gaping at the scene in front of them. 

Pixies scattered and glided all over the place, making sure the area was in tip top shape, especially since the people of Elysion were permitted to use the library as well, portals scattered all throughout their land so anyone could transport there at their disposal. 

"It's so big!" Hendery exclaimed with a bright laugh and smile, throwing his arms in the air to show how big it was. "I don't think we'll be able to find Jeno in all of this." 

"Too bad, so sad, we give up, let's go!" Donghyuck happily cheered, turning on his heel to march right back out the door, until Jungwoo gently grabbed his arm and pulled him right back, ignoring his protesting whines. 

"Oh no you don't, you made a deal to help me find the others if I won." 

"Nooooo, I said I would TELL you where the others are, not help you" Donghyuck clarified with a pout and cross of his arms. 

Oh, he was good. 

Jungwoo narrowed his eyes. "Touché. But you're still sticking with us to help us find him, we can't have you running around again before your parents get here."

"Ugh, fine." 

With the hybrid finally relenting, the adults decided to split up, Jungwoo with Hendery, Donghyuck, and Bella, and Lucas with Jisung and Renjun. 

Into their five minute search, Donghyuck had already begun to get restless, already tired of seeing the same lit torches, books floating around and pixies tidying up the place. His huffing and sighing gradually began to get louder until Jungwoo took the bait and decided to ask what was wrong. 

"Alright Duckie, what's up?" 

"We'll never find Jeno in here. He loves reading more than anything and he'll stay reading for hours and hours and HOURS! He'll even hide himself in a hole or something so he won't be bothered."

Then a sudden thought came to the fairy after hearing the hybrid's words, a pixie above him lighting up before going on their merry way to do whatever it was they were doing. 

"Wait! Say that again!" 

"What? That Jeno loves reading more-" 

"No, the other thing!" 

"He'll stay reading for hours and hours and ho-"

"The last thing you said!" 

"Oh! That Jeno will hide himself in a hole so he won't be bothered."

The fairy snapped his fingers, a bright smile overcoming his face. "Yes! That! I know where he is!" 

"Where?" Hendery asked, softly petting Bella behind the ears, looking up at the fairy with curiosity. 

"Follow me, I'll show you." 

~

Jungwoo had called for Lucas telepathically, telling him where to meet, before starting a small competition with the boys to see who could get up the stairs the fastest. 

Hendery had ended up winning, sticking his tongue out at his brother who accused him of cheating and then screaming when a ferocious little Donghyuck began to chase him, growling with all his might, trying to sound threatening. The fairy couldn't help but coo at the sound and pick up the little ball of sunshine running around his legs, before smothering him hugs, only letting go when Donghyuck began to fuss too much. 

"I want hugs too, Uncle Woo!" Hendery shouted, reaching his arms up for the fairy who smiled at him, bending down to pick him and smother him in hugs too, relishing in the cute and unique squeaky laugh the boy had. 

Hendery refused to get down so the fairy had walked the whole way to the meet up place with Hendery sitting comfortably in his arms and Donghyuck walking beside them with Bella on his other side. 

When they got to their destination, Lucas was already there. Him and Renjun were looking up into the deep circular nooks in the wall high above their heads. The nooks were created for people who weren't comfortable reading out in the open on the desks or even on the scattered pillow forts they had throughout the library. 

Demons could transport themselves there and since Jungwoo was really the only other supernatural resident that wasn't a demon there in Elysion, he could just easily fly into one of them. But then how did Jeno get up there?

"You think he's in there?" Lucas asked, turning his head to look at his husband who was still lost in thought. He blinked his pretty magenta eyes in confusion at his lover when he realized that he had been spoken to, Lucas slowly smiling at him in return and repeating his question. 

"Well, I'm not too sure but Duckie said he likes small secluded places to read, and what's better than a small nook in the wall...way, way, waaayy high up in the wall." 

"I don't know about you, but I have no idea how he got up there." 

"Me neither. But let's first see if he really is up there. If not, we can just ask the pixies for help." 

Jungwoo gently put Hendery down, the boy going back to Bella's side, before shooing the others away to make room for him. He slowly spread his monarch wings before pushing himself off the ground and softly gliding through the air, towards the nooks. He began to search in every one, just seeing empty spaces and scattered pillows in each one. 

"Did you find him?" Renjun would ask everytime after Jungwoo exited a nook. 

"No." 

"Now?" 

"No." 

"...Now?" 

"Nope." 

"How about now?"

"Nothing." 

"Anything at all?" 

"Zero." 

"What are y'all doing?" 

Everyone on the ground turned to look down at Jeno who was looking back at them in confusion, head tilted as he joined them in looking up at Jungwoo high up in the air, still searching through the nooks. 

"We're trying to look for you" Renjun replied, everyone looking back up at Jungwoo who let out a frustrated huff when he exited another nook to go into another one, completely ignoring the boy.

"Yeah, Uncle Woo can't seem to-wait" Donghyuck stopped mid sentence to whip his head around to look back at Jeno who was still looking up. Sensing his movement, Lucas turned his head back down to realize that Jeno was _right there_!

"Oh! He's here!" Hendery cheered. 

Renjun walked around Lucas's long legs to come in front of Jeno who looked back at them with still confused eyes. "Where were you?" 

"I was over where the desks were," the pup pointed somewhere behind them, "I heard y'all and decided to come check out what y'all were doing. And it looks like y'all were trying to look for me," Jeno explained, giggling at the situation. 

Everyone looked back at Donghyuck who laughed nervously while scratching his head. He huffed while rolling his eyes when their eyes kept boring holes into him, "well he _does_ like reading in small spaces, I wasn't lying!"

Jeno nodded. "I do, but I couldn't find a way to get a light up there so I just sat at a desk." 

Renjun balked. "So you _can_ get up there?"

The pup nodded with a cute eye smile, Renjun and Donghyuck cringing at how bright it was. 

"Just watch." 

Jeno looked back up towards where the fairy had given up, flying back down towards the group until a bright flash appeared somewhere on the ground and then reappearing right in front of Jungwoo who let out a yelp and covered his eyes. 

"Hi Uncle Woo!" 

Jungwoo quickly uncovered his face and gasped when a smiling Jeno appeared in front of him, but then quickly began to descend towards the ground. 

"Oh my gods, JENO!" 

Everyone screamed when the pup began to fall rapidly through the air towards the ground until Jungwoo lurched himself through the air, wrapping his arms around the small pup and pushed his wings against the air so he wouldn't fall face flat on the ground like pup almost did. 

He repositioned the pup in arms so he could be facing him, thanking every god and entity out there under his breath when checked to see if the pup was physically okay. "Oh my goodness, Jeno! Don't ever do that again! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you scared? OH my-" 

"I'm fine, Uncle Woo, promise! I just wanted to show Junnie what I could do" the pup giggled when the fairy began to fuss over him again. When he finally landed on the ground, Lucas checking over the pup too, Jisung also reaching his arms for the pup who began to play with the baby, that's when Renjun had decided to ask the big question. 

"How'd you do that!? That was so cool!" 

"Yeah! How?" 

"It was pretty cool, can you teach me that?" 

The other boys chimed in, looking up at the boy who smiled back down at them, wiggling in Jungwoo's arms to be let down. 

"My Appa taught me. He's teaching me some magic and that's really the only thing I can do, for now." 

The other boys began to ask him a ton of questions, eyes wide and mouths agape with each explanation. 

The adults were suddenly pulled out the conversation when the clock struck 6 o'clock, deep chiming resonating throughout the library. They both looked at each other with panicked eyes, the parents coming to pick up the kids at 7. 

"Okay kids," Lucas interrupted, clapping his hands together, "Jeno can explain everything to you on the way to your next friend, your parents will be here in an hour, so we need to get moving, let's go!" 

~

It was wishful thinking to think that the kids wouldn't create _that_ much of a mess. 

Oh boy, they were dead wrong. 

Thanks to Jeno's nose, he immediately located two more kids and the sight they were met with almost put them in an early grave. 

The ballroom was a complete wreck!

Streamers were thrown all over the place, glitter and confetti littered the floor and walls, balloons seemed to drown the whole place, and for some terrifying reason, Jungwoo could smell smoke. 

He yelped when he found the reason for the smell, a bunch of streamers were caught on fire, Jungwoo leaping over to step on them to put it out. Once it was out, he huffed in relief, shaking out his blonde hair that had gone over his eyes. 

"Woah, looks like a cool party," marveled Jeno, blue eyes wide at seeing the disaster displayed in front of them, "whose birthday is it?" 

"No ones," replied Lucas, looking around for a sign of any gremli-kids running around, "Woo, have any ideas?" 

"Well according to Jeno here, there's two of them, but he's not sure which ones, but I'll take a guess and say YangYang and Jaemin. Markie's too sweet to do any of this." 

"No he's not!" 

Everyone turned to look up at the shrill voice at the other end of the room, seeing Jaemin's head poke out from underneath the sea of black and golden balloons, a plastic golden crown tilted on his head. "He once hid a cricket under my pillow!" 

"Isn't that cuz you freaked him out with a frog?" defended Donghyuck. 

Hendery and Lucas shivered simultaneously. "Ugh, I hate frogs" the hybrid commented, the demon agreeing with him.

"Nana!" The baby vampire that was calmly hanging from Lucas's chest began to bounce in his little sling, chubby legs kicking and hands stretched out for his older brother whose face quickly turned from pouting to cooing. 

"Sungie! They found you too?! Don't worry! I'll get you out of there!" 

"Na ah! Not until you and YangYang help clean this mess up and then come with us so we can go find Mark and then wait till your parents get here" Jungwoo explained sternly, crossing his arms over his chest, face set in a serious manner so they could know he wasn't playing around anymore. 

"But-" 

"Nope, c'mon, now." 

The boy sighed while going back under the balloons, some shuffling and grumbling could be heard under the moving balloons until a pouting vampire came out from the pile, crown gone and hair messy. 

"Uncle Woo-" 

"Now, Jaemin." 

The boy sighed dramatically once more before snapping his fingers and to everyone's surprise, the mess was gone in an instant, leaving only nothing but a clean ballroom and a little dragon boy sitting right in the middle of it, sporting the same pout as Jaemin. 

Everyone stood there unmoving, mouths dropped open at what had just occurred. 

Lucas spoke first. 

"Jaemin how- _ahem_ -how did you do that?" the demon cleared his throat when his voice came out weak, scratching his head and still not being able to wrap his mind around what the little vampire had just done. 

"I don't know. I've been able to do it for a bit now and it actually lasted a lot longer today than it did other days." 

"Um..." Jungwoo cleared his throat, shaking out of his initial shock, " does...does your Papa know about this? Or Appa?" 

Jaemin looked away from the adults, fingers coming up to play with a strand of caramel hair, cheeks a little pink, "Noooo, not yet. I-I wanna show them when I get better" he replied with a bright grin.

"Uhhh, okay, um...okay, let's-" oh my gods, Jungwoo could not compose himself. He had already knew that Renjun had fiery sneezes, Hendery being able to stay underwater for days, Donghyuck having a tiny ability to shift into a werewolf, but that didn't happen often, but now _this_!

Even by Jeno he wasn't that surprised since his father was a witch, so there was already an explanation there. But how was Jaemin able to make an illusion of something and make it look so real! And he had even said he had been able to do it for a bit, so how long ago did he discover his new power? According to everything he knew about vampires, only Purebloods had ability to have otherworldly powers. 

Taeyong a perfect example since he could manipulate fire. 

He was suddenly pulled out from his thoughts when YangYang's voice rang throughout the room. "I have powers too! Watch!" With a lungful of air, YangYang blew out a very tiny, but very dangerous and _very hot_ , puff of fire in the air, the kids oooh-ing and ahhh-ing at the sight. 

"I can do that too!" exclaimed Renjun, his fox ears pulled back, tail swinging back and forth, ready to show off his deadly fire. But before he could, Jungwoo stepped in between and shook his head, preventing another thing from getting burned. 

"No! That's enough fire and powers for today, you all need to help us find Mark and then we'll have a snack and then rest until your parents get here. Sound like a plan?" 

Renjun huffed and then nodded, the others agreeing with the fairy as well. With a satisfied smile, Jungwoo led everyone out in search for the last kid. "Perfect, now anyone know where Mark is?" 

"I don't, but I do know how to find him" Donghyuck smirked, stopping in his tracks and turning around to face the fairy and the demon who looked at each other, talking silently to see if they should take his bait. After debating, Lucas sighed and looked down at the smug hybrid. 

"Alright, what is it?" 

~

"Alright guys, come get your watermelon!" 

Nobody moved. 

Lucas was set up to be bait, waiting in the large dining area with cut up pieces of watermelon waiting on a plate. Everyone else was in their places, waiting for the last kid to come through the doors.

"He's coming!" whisper shouted Hendery who could hear the rapid but barely there footsteps coming from the other side of the castle. Lucas nodded and motioned for him to stay quiet, Hendery nodding back and going back to his hiding spot. 

Lucas could hear the almost silent footsteps getting closer, so he raised his hand while raising three fingers up, counting down from 3, 2, 1, and then-

The loud whooshing sound of air broke through the dining room, Hendery and Donghyuck slamming the doors closed, YangYang and Renjun doing the same to the other side of the room. The little vampire stopped for just a millisecond to take in the situation that he was in, before trying to run around again, looking for another exit. 

He got up on top of the table, going for the doors again until a sudden flash of light in front of him made him stop, Jeno suddenly above him before he crashed into Mark, the vampire yelping out in surprise at the sudden scare. 

They tumbled over the table, near the edge, until a massive black hole appeared right under the table, Jeno and Mark screeching in fear when they suddenly fell in. Two arms came around the two scared kids, pulling them back up onto the table and laughing at their scared faces looking around the room. 

Jungwoo had appeared with Jisung in his arms, a laughing Jaemin by his side, the other kids coming towards the table to join them. Lucas had been the one to catch them from the fall, smiling at the realization dawning on Mark. 

He looked down to see if the black hole was still there only to see solid marble flooring. Jaemin's laughs then resonated through Mark's ears, the boy realizing what the other had done. 

"Jaemin! I told you never to do that to me!" 

"You put a cricket under my pillow!" 

"Cuz you put a frog on my bed!" 

"Well you-" 

"That's it-" 

Mark lunged himself at his brother who was ready to start another tussle, like they had been doing recently, ready to beat his brother in their wrestling matches. But before he could, an arm wrapped around his body, bringing him up from the table and far far away from Jaemin who continued to provoke him. 

"Alright, alright, no fighting" Lucas's deep voice calmed down the two, both vampires looking back at their uncle who gave them stern looks. "Mark, don't blame your brother, we told him to do that so you would stop running, and look, it worked!" he grinned happily at the boy. 

"Yeah and I might have a connusion from Jeno" he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head while staring at Jeno who gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry Markie." 

"It's okay."

"It's 'concussion' sweetie" Jungwoo sweetly corrected him, helping him in taking the pain away from his head. Jisung babbled loudly when he got closer to his older brother, Mark smiling when he saw him. 

"I'm sorry Jaemin, I didn't mean to get mad" Mark looked around the fairy to look at Jaemin who walked up to him when he heard the apology. Lucas sensing that everything was okay now, he put Mark down on the floor and went to go grab the plate of freshly cut watermelon. 

"It's okay. I'm sorry for putting a frog on your bed." 

"I'm sorry for a putting a cricket under your pillow." 

"I'm sorry for-" 

"Okay! You said sorry for everything, now can we please eat! I'm hungry!" Renjun got in the middle of the brothers, interrupting them and reaching up for a piece of watermelon when Lucas came back with the plate. 

After the adults had gotten everyone seated comfortably, even Jisung in his high chair, they brought a few more healthy snacks for the kids and distributed them evenly on their plates, the adults sighing heavily at the relief of catching all the kids and seeing them eat quietly, too focused on their snacks. 

" _We did it_ "Jungwoo thought, smiling at his husband who looked back at him with a serene smile. 

" _Yes we did_ "he brought his fist slowly over the table for Jungwoo to give him a light fist bump, smiling when the other reciprocated it. 

~

After all the kids had gone home and they had checked that nothing had been too damaged, they finally let themselves relax in their enormous black bathtub, sinking into the warm water and rose scented bubbles, sighing at the feeling of their muscles unwinding. 

"Why did you think it was such a good idea to hold a playdate here?" Lucas began, a teasing lilt to his voice. 

Jungwoo let out an embarrassed whine, wet hands coming up to cover his face only to whine some more when Lucas reached over to gently grab his wrists and pull them away, laughing when his husband pouted at him. 

"I know, I know! I'm too nice. I just couldn't say no to Ten and besides, we never really spend time with our nephews anymore. But then again, today was really just about trying to find them before their parents got here" Jungwoo cringed, making a mental note to never take care of the little gremlins all at once. 

Lucas chuckled, pulling the fairy closer to him so he could give him a lingering kiss, the blonde sighing happily into it. He definitely needed that after such a long day. 

After they parted, Lucas gave him a small smile, looking into the fairy's beautiful eyes that sparkled like gems in the dim candlelight that littered the bathroom, caressing a hand against his soft cheek. 

Jungwoo couldn't help but giggle shyly at the look the demon was giving him, cheeks flushing at all the attention. "What is it, my king?" the fairy asked, loving the way the other's eyes glowed at hearing his title. 

Lucas stayed silent for a few more seconds before letting out the thing that had been on his mind almost the entire day. 

"I want a kid." 

Jungwoo's eyes widened. He definitely wasn't expecting that. Like...at all. 

Jungwoo let out a surprised laugh. "And what brought on this, my love? Not that I'm opposed, I'm just curious." 

Lucas grinned before he spoke, biting his lower lip in thought, "I just saw you with all the kids today and how you talked to them and played with them, even how you carried them and then I don't know...this sudden urge came to me and suddenly all I wanted was to raise a kid with you." 

"Darling-" 

"It doesn't have to be now, and honestly, it doesn't have to be ever, but I just wanted to let you know that I'd love to have a little us running around, wreaking havoc through our home like our nephews just did today. We're immortal so we don't really need an heir, but-" 

Jungwoo shut his husband up with a kiss, knowing when he was about to start rambling. 

"Honey, I'd love to have a kid with you."

The demon's eyes widened, mouth gaping slightly. Jungwoo giggled at his expression, a little pride filling his lungs when he realized he could still make his husband this speechless, especially after so long. 

"You-you do?" 

"Yes. What? Did you think I'd say no?" the fairy teased. 

"Well...we never really talked about it and we have been together for so long and-" 

"And nothing. Just because we didn't have a kid right off the bat after getting married doesn't mean we can't have one now. I don't mind having one. I'm actually getting really excited about it now" Jungwoo squealed, imaging the demon play with their little one, cute giggles filling his head, already lost in his daydream. 

Lucas laughed at his husband's reaction, pulling him closer by the waist and kissing him breathless once more, their mouths unable to keep their giddy grins and laughter down. They separated for a split second when Lucas's strong arms wrapped around the fairy's thin waist and pulling him up onto his lap, the water around them sloshing around the tub and a bit over the edge. 

"Then let's have a baby" Lucas evily teased, sticking his tongue out with a sharp grin, red and white eyes glowing in the dim light. 

"Let's" Jungwoo teased right back, magenta eyes meeting the demon's, taking no time into going back to kissing his beautiful husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo~I'm back from the dead siiiigggghhhhhhh
> 
> This had been in the mental drafts for a while and in the physical drafts for even LONGER but I finally got to finish it and now we meet again :))! 
> 
> Fun Fact! Jungwoo is actually the Prince from the fairy realm, but when he was forced into an arranged marriage, he couldn't take it and summoned a demon to make a deal with him so he wouldn't have to stay there any longer...can yall guess who the demon was ;)? 
> 
> I wanted to add Yiren but if I added Yiren, I would have had to add the other girls and I didn't want to introduce them that way since I have so many other ideas on how their introductions will be so stay tuned for those!!! 
> 
> And yes, I will be adding Sungchan and Shotaro into this series, but their introductions will probably be a bit later since I still have many ideas for the Dream & Henyang babies, but maybe I can find a way to fit them into those so we shall see how those will turn out. 
> 
> I also know that adding the sisters will kinda throw everything off balance & confuse everyone but lemme clear up some things with that situation: When I release the one shots with the sisters in them, it'll be an alternate universe where now instead of just the boys, they have sisters now and in those one shots, those sisters were always there. If that makes sense???
> 
> That's why I decided not to add Yiren in this one cuz I wanted to give the other girls thorough and lovely intros like Yiren had. 
> 
> Now that all the boys have been introduced (besides Shotaro and Sungchan), I will be adding the sisters in from now on and honestly I'm super excited for it!!!
> 
> And of course, Shotaro and Sungchan will have intros too! Can you guess which families they'll be put in :D? 
> 
> And finally! Thank you so so so SOOOO MUCH for reading and please leave kudos, comments, and any questions if you have some since I know I kinda rambled a little bit on this! Anygays, Stay safe, stay healthy, and drink lots of water! Bye!
> 
> [Ethmellie](https://twitter.com/kingcherrybomb)


End file.
